


Walking the Floor

by tablelamp



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gomez is a great dad, Soothing a newborn, in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: Gomez takes a turn with baby Wednesday.





	Walking the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).

"I know, _mi vida_," Gomez cooed to Wednesday as he walked her down one of the long, cobwebbed corridors in the house. She had eaten recently, and he had changed her, and still she refused to settle. Gomez saw nothing alarming in this; Addams babies tended to be energetic by nature. "The world is a strange and sinister place. That's one of the most glorious things about it." He held her close as they walked, one hand cradling the back of her head; he would never cease to be overjoyed that such a fierce, tiny creature could have come from him and Tish.

"You come from a long line of bewitching women," he told Wednesday. "My mother was holding successful seances in her teens. Your mother was composing odes to the night when she was five. We can't wait to see who you'll be one day, what evil forces you'll harness for your own diabolical ends."

Wednesday burbled at him.

"That's true," Gomez said with a nod. "But I have every confidence in you. And if you should need us, your whole family will be glad to help you in your fiendish aims." He dropped a kiss on Wednesday's tiny head. "Between us, I think one of your mother's favorite things about your arrival has been the sleep deprivation, but she was generous enough to allow me to have some too."

Wednesday made a noise that sounded like a sigh and curled her tiny body against Gomez's shoulder. Gomez had only once before been so in love.

"That's right," he said. "Sleep well, _mi vida._ Dream of werewolves striking fear into the hearts of local townspeople. Or dragons rampaging through the countryside. And when you wake, your mother and I will be here to make all your nightmares come true."

That was all the encouragement Wednesday needed. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to snuffle softly against Gomez's shoulder. 

Gomez turned down another hallway, quietly beginning to sing a lullaby to Wednesday. His mother had sung the same song to him when he was small; it was a lovely tune about giant venomous snakes. What bliss. What contentment.

Gomez loved being a father. He couldn't wait for Wednesday's rebellious teenage years.


End file.
